


Wish Upon A Star

by QueenMissFit



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Genderbend, Male!Ariel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Wish Upon A Star

"THE PRINCESS IS MISSING! THE PRINCESS IS MISSING!"

"SOUND THE ALARM!"

I sigh, rubbing the heel of my palm over my eyes.

_They always do this rather than checking that I'm leaving through the kitchen._

Luckily the chef is out at the market, looking for fresh fish for his meals otherwise I would already have been caught sneaking out to the shore to meet my friend. My friend Aron, of course, isn't normal otherwise I wouldn't need to sneak around.

"WHERE COULD THE PRINCESS BE? SEARCH HARDER!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the plate of cakes with one hand and emptied it into the bag I held in the other hand. Moving along I pick a few more things up including a decanter of water and swing the bag over my shoulder before hopping out of the open window. Slowly I manoeuvre my way down the tree that is next to the window and jump at a safe height to land on the ground.

_Thank God I managed to find these trousers otherwise I would be stuck in a poofy dress and it's much harder to climb down a tree._

Now in the open air, I closed my eyes, feeling the wind running over my scalp and through my hair before starting into a run down to the wall that separates the kingdom from the ocean. Using loose rocks and the indents from some people's attempts to gouge a path through the wall, I manage to volt over the wall and land on the sand, sprawled out on all fours.

Rolling over I yank off my boots and leave them near the wall until I need them later to climb back over, and then turn and run towards the see with my bag slowing me down but I can't drop it. I have to give stuff to Aron so we can share it like a picnic.

Skidding down the beach I reach the sea and put the bag on a rock so it won't get wet. I sit down and look at the midday sun's reflection in the ocean; hot, inviting and enlightening.

A splash breaks me out of my gaze so I turn to look at the emerging red hair from the sea. I smile as Aron's face appears out of the sea slowly, his shoulders and upper torso following soon after.

"Hi Y/N!"

"Hello Aron," I greet him and shuffle closer to the ocean front so I'm within his reach.

"Did you bring anything from the land?"

I roll my eyes but nod, smiling fondly.

"What did you bring?"

I drag the bag down because it's within reach and open it so he can see what's inside. Aron's eyes widen and he hesitates to look through, looking up at me for confirmation. When I nod he takes the bag's opening and paws his way through, looking at food items, cutlery and whatever else I had been able to grab that wouldn't be missed.

He gasps with eyes as wide as saucers he pulls out a fork slowly and whispers, "You have one too?"

"Have one what?" I ask as I pull out the decanter to take a drink. _He can't mean the fork, can he?_

"A dinglehopper!"

I spit out my drink onto the sand next to me, trying so hard not to laugh. Pounding the ground with my fist, I try to stop so I can breathe properly.

When I sit up I'm faced with the sight of Aron using it...in his hair so I bit my lip hard to not have a fit like I just had.

He played with it a bit more before putting it back in the bag with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Aron, what is it?"

"It's..." he sighed and his shoulder slumped as if a great weight had been pressed against them, "Y/N I have something really important to tell you. Please-"

"So do I."

He tilts his head quizzically at me and then shakes it, "Mine is really important though-"

"As is mine," I take a deep breath and then blurt out, "My father is marrying me off and I'm miserable."

"Oh," he blinked quickly, "Wow. That's..."

"Terrible," I offer.

"FANTASTIC!"

_Wait, what?_

I repeat my thoughts and he simply laughs and falls back into the water as he does so.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?"

He swam up to the sand and slowly pulled himself up so his entire body was revealed and that's when I saw-

"See? I have legs now!"

They were technically legs. Green scaled covered them with fins at the back of them on the lower leg under the knee but they were still legs with two human feet. One quick glance proved that his...junk was not visible.

Catching my gaze he smiled widely, "That's the good part! I can walk around with it hanging out but I can always bring it out! Wanna see?"

"NO!"

He pouted and rolled so he was sat cross-legged with his elbows on his thighs with his balled-up fists under his chin, "Aw, that's not fair."

"So," I hurry to change the conversation, "Why...Why..."

"Why am I human? Easy. For you."

"...Excuse me?"

"I wished upon a star for a way to be with you and hear I am, what do you think?"

_Why would he do this? Why would he wish for anything that would mean that he looks anything like me? And how is it-_

"How does marriage work?"

"We've talked about this before-"

"So you could marry me? That would mean your marriage that your father wants wouldn't work and I am a prince so-"

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

He blinked owlishly then asked, "Are you not happy? I thought because I love you so much that you loved me back. You're so kind to me and beautiful and a princess so I thought..."

"...You love me?"

He nods whilst biting his lip.

"I love you too," I admit.

He releases his lip and whispers, "You do?"

"Of course I-"

I'm interrupted by being tackled into a hug, "I KNEW IT!"

All I can do is laugh. How can I not be happy after all of this? He wished upon a star and he's happy for it and I'm so happy he did it.


End file.
